Ajuda De Uma Amizade Colorida
by dods-chan
Summary: o que uma traição e dois amigos maravilhosos podem fazer?


ela abriu os olhos e sentiu uma tontura estranha,reparou que estava em um quarto ,o ventilador do teto girava devagar estava dando vertigem olhar para ele,mais sua surpresa maior foi ao olhar para o lado.

-sa-sasuke? -tremeu ao notar que era seu amigo que estava ao seu lado,mais quando virou o rosto teve um motivo maior para infarta- I-ITACHI! -o som saiu alto o suficiente para ele abri os olhos.

Sasuke:ja acordou -esfregou as temporas- veja itachi a _nossa pequena bonequinha_ ja acordou.

Itachi: eu notei -ela se virou rapidamente para encara o uchiha mais novo- por que essa cara de espanto?

Hinata: co-como po-por que eu acordo e-e encontro você e o itachi n... -ela levantou o lençol com receio- nus e eu aqui no meio.

Itachi:ate um tempo atraz você não estava reclamado -retrucou com cara de deboche -acho ate que gostou.

Hinata:não, eu não estou reclamando, é que estou tentando entender...sabe -sentou-se na cama cobrindo seus seios nus com o lençol- como eu parei aqui.

sasuke:bem você estava triste por que tinha terminado com o naruto -sentou-se do lado dela deixando o peitoral musculoso a mostra- não se lembra?

Hinata: ah,é claro que eu lembro ...eu cheguei no apartamento dele...e encontrei ele com a secretaria dele e com a priminha,arr cachorro.

Itachi:é a sakura e a ino -colocou a mão atraz da cabeça- por isso você veio atraz de mim e do sasuke. -olhou para ela maliciosamente- nada mais justo,ele ficou com duas,e você ficou com dois.

Hinata:ate ai tudo bem...mais eu não me lembro de nada -falou um pouco corada.

Sasuke:e nem poderia bebeu três garrafas de vinho sozinha.

Hinata: N-NANI? T-Três nossa -ela andou um pouco na cama e ficou de joelhos virada para eles- então porque...não me fazem lembrar.

Eles se olharam e com uma grande velocidade foram para cima dela,sasuke foi o primeiro a tocar nela começou com um beijo avassalador enquanto itachi a fazia levanta,ela por sua deitou por cima de sasuke ficando de quatro,posição essa que facilitou para que itachi começasse a beija-la nas costas e descer ate seu bumbum onde deu varias mordidinhas.

Itachi:não vai se importa se eu deixar algumas marquinhas,não é? -perguntou itachi com um sorriso cinico na cara.

Hinata:mais é claro que não -ela se contorceu quando recebeu a mordidae um leve tapa,levantou-se e foi beija-lo.- achei que era só uma mordidinha.

Enquanto sasuke aproveitou para saboreá-la pela estava meia virada para permiti que sasuke se divertisse e ela pudesse beijar um tratamento igual para ambos os seios da moça sasuke desceu a mão para sua intimidade onde fazia movimentos circulares.

Hinata:ahhh...acho que eu to começando a lembra -disse com um sorriso na cara vendo a expressão pervertida dos irmãos uchiha.

Sasuke:então deixe-me ajuda-la melhor -disse colocando ela deitada na cama- começando com as caricias -começo a masturba-la com as mão.

Hinata:não fique olhando deixe-me ajudar você com isso –falou completamente excitada vendo itachi se acariciar

Sem pensar duas vezes ele foi ao encontro da delicada boca da hyuuga .enquanto sasuke a sugava ela fazia o mesmo com o irmão mais hinata inverteu as posições onde hinata_ chupava_ sasuke e itachi a saboreava.

Hinata:ahhh...não...to...eu... -não pode termina a frase gozou - acho que me lembrei.

Itachi:quem disse a você que terminou? -itachi colocou ela sentada em seu membro e a fez fazer movimentos rápidos de vai e vem.

Sasuke:não vai pensando que é só ele que vai se divertido -deitou hinata por cima de itachi e deu pequenas lambidas nas costas dela antes de preneta-la.

Hinata:ahhhhh...sa-sasuke...mais.._não estava aguentando ter os dois dentro de tão grandes,tão grosso,tão delicioso estava tão cheia literalmente.

Sasuke:quer mais?então ta. -aumentou a velocidade fazendo-a gozar novamente só que em itachi que estava dentro dela fazendo leves movimentos de entra e sai.

Hinata:isso não vale eu já gozei duas vezes e vocês nenhuma.

Então sasuke saiu de dentro dela dando liberdade para que o seu irmão mais velho aumentasse a velocidade,que começou a bombea-la forte e rápido fazendo ela gemer-gritar alto.

Itachi:sasuke da um jeito ...faz ela parar de grita -disse itachi enquanto a penetrava então sasuke a beijou e a fez fazer "caricias" nele com a boca.

Não agüentando mais ela gozou pela 3º vez e itachi ão agora só faltava sasuke que a pegou em seu colo fazendo ela rodear as pernas em sua cintura,e começou a preneta-la forte e rapido igual ou melhor que o irmão mais velho,o que era muito difícil de decidir na humilde opinião de hinata era muito complicada decidir ,o mais novo saiu de dentro dela e deitou na cama fazendo ela ficar por cima de bruços penetrando forte e gozando .os três deitaram caçados e soados .

Sasuke:então agora você lembro...-deu um selinho nela- não acha itachi- virou para o irmão mais velho.

Itachi:com toda certeza -deu um selinho nela também.

Hinata:eu acho que lembrei sim rsrsrsrs -deitou no meio dos irmãos mais quentes de todos.

Eles ficaram deitados e se amaram novamente mais algumas vezes aquela noite,e depois voltaram suas vidas normais mais haviam algumas recaídas da parte deles e da parte a _doce e inocente_ hinata hyuuga a parte mais engraçado foi quando a sakura e a ino descobriram.

trim trim

hinata:alo...oi...não eu já estou indo,e o sasuke vai? ah! vai ta bom tchau itachi.

Oh! vida boa,entre essa amizade sincera e colorida,onde sempre que ela _precisava_ eles estavam lá.uma _amizade colorida_ é tudo na vida de uma pessoa,principalmente de uma garota _"indefesa"._


End file.
